maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Frontside Hero Slide
The Frontside Hero Slide is the sixth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on October 15, 2014 in the United States and aired on October 28, 2014 in Canada. Plot Shred is working on an invention called "The Water Maker" at three in the morning, causing Max to wake up. The Water Maker would turn anything into water. Shred demonstrates this to Max using pencils and it works. Max starts asking if it would work with pencils that are different colors, and Shred says it will work with more than pencils. He plans to enter it into an exclusive science club in Blizzard Springs called the "Think Easys." It was formed by Shred's idol, Carl Delawn Lewis. In fact, he had made Mr. P look exactly like Carl. At school, Max accidentally locks his shoe in his locker. Meanwhile, Shred's nemesis, Wendy Chong, is also trying to enter "Think Easy." Max tries to convince Shred and Wendy to be friends, since they had so much in common. At home, Abby is doing training for a 10K, so that she could raise money for senior citizens. Diane wants to train Abby for it, and Abby reluctantly agrees. The janitor helps Max get his shoe out of his locker. Then, Wendy arrives and says she agrees that she and Shred should be friends and asks if she could give a cake to Shred as a peace offering. Max agrees, but then asks how he knew it was a cake and not a Trojan horse, or a Trojan cobra. Wendy takes off the lid and realizes that it wasn't hissing and the frosting was amazing. But then, as Wendy is leaving, Max realizes that his other shoe was missing, and so was the janitor's. Also, Diane and Howie start competing to see who could train Abby the best, even though Abby said it was a fundraiser, not a race. Max shows up at Shred's room with the cake and when Shred finds out it was from Wendy, he freaks out. Max tells him it was just cake. But then, Wendy arrives on Mr. P's monitor, saying that Mr. P let her in after pretending to be a pretty smart phone. After she leaves, an EMP device comes out of the cake and melted all of Shred's electronics, including the Water Maker, and now, Shred had nothing to give to the "Think Easy." Wendy ends up winning the titanium lab coat at "Think Easy", since Shred didn't show up. They were having a celebration for Wendy that night. Max arrives and tells Shred that he had a way to get him into the "Think Easy": they would disguise themselves as German scientists. Howie tries to give Abby a workout by using electropulses, but they don't work. Abby leaves and Diane and Howie argue, but eventually, they decide to work together to help Abby. Max and Shred show up at the party in their disguises. Max claims he is Maximilian Double Burger and Shred is Sir Alvin Vontrapstein. The security lets them pass, but then, Wendy sees them and knows they're wearing disguises. Meanwhile, Abby hurts her leg after supposedly slipping on ribs Lloyd left on the kitchen floor, saying she'll have to drop out of the 10K. Then, Diane and Howie decide to start a training team, and go to work on a business plan. However, this turns out to be an act so that Abby could start training for real. Abby had borrowed some crutches Lloyd used for a long time to get out of yard work and dance recitals. Also, Wendy tries to get Max and Shred out of the party, but then, Carl arrives and sees Shred. He says he had been following his work and was hoping he would be part of the "Think Easy." Shred says he couldn't because Wendy had destroyed his Water Maker. Wendy denies this, but Max had bought the EMP device with him, since he loved the frosting. Carl tries some and loves the frosting, causing Wendy to accidentally reveal that it was her nana's recipe. Carl takes away Wendy's lab coat and security take her out of the party. Max then tells Carl that he had an invention that could turn anything into water. He had also made the mustache glue they were using out of gummy worms and maple syrup, along with finding a way to charge cell phones with corduroy, and making cups glow while keeping drinks cold. Carl gives Shred the lab coat and the episode ends with everyone dancing. Quotes Trivia *Lloyd had a cameo in this episode Goofs *When Max takes out the bag of bacon, he is holding it with both hands, but in the next shot, he's holding it with one hand. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1